Of Wolf and Man
by Ai Kemi
Summary: A man who's lost his mind meets a girl who's lost her way. 'When Harry Met Sally', it's not...
1. Seek the wolf...

Title: Of Wolf and Man

Title: Of Wolf and Man

Author: Ai Kemi

Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some good old-fashioned UST

Summary: A man who's lost his mind meets a girl who's lost her way. _When Harry Met Sally_, it's not...

Classification: Movieverse, AU

Disclaimer: "The naked truth of it is, I have no shirt." _Love's Labour's Lost_, V.ii.715. In other words, I had to sell it to cover my tuition so suing me would be pointless.

Archive: Does Logan have buns of adamantium? Just lemme know who, what, and where?

Dedication: To the Metallica CD I listened to and the Granny Smith apple I ate before going to bed. Made for some pretty dang interesting dreams.

**__**

1.

Not long after receiving his summons, Ororo, Jean, and Scott filed into Professor Xavier's office. With a small mental nudge from Jean, the door swung shut. She was certain the professor didn't want this little emergency meeting to be overheard.

"What's up, Professor?" Scott asked as he came to stand besides Jean.

The man in the wheelchair turned to face his former pupils. He smiled slightly. "Always one to get to the point, Scott." The professor's expression turned serious as he looked at the three X-men in turn. "I've come across some interesting information as of late. It seems that there is a so-called Man-Beast roaming the woods just outside a small Canadian town called Laughlin City, terrorizing the population."

Ororo frowned. "Sabretooth?"

Xavier shook his head. "I thought the same at first, but there were differences. According to reports, this Man-Beast has foot-long metal claws and is impossible to kill." The professor's faint smile returned. "And he sports a distinct lack of clothing."

Scott arched a brow. "Definitely not Sabretooth."

"But," Jean said, examining the professor's words. "He's definitely a mutant."

"I believe so, Jean."

"But what does he have to do with us, Professor?" came Ororo's soft voice.

Xavier calmly steepled his fingers and said, "I want him to be brought here before the citizens of Laughlin City do figure out a way to kill him."

Scott stepped forward. "Professor, do you think that's safe? Bringing this wild man to a school full of children?"

"He'll be kept in the sub-level infirmary, in one of the isolation units," Jean explained, practically picking up on the professor's thoughts. "He won't be anywhere near any of the students."

Scott turned to his fiancée then back to the professor. "But why go through all this trouble? Why do you want him here in the first place? From what you've told us, he's nothing but a violent animal."

"I want him here, Scott, because no matter what he's done, I don't believe he is aware of exactly what he is doing. He needs help. And that is what we are here for." The professor's tone brooked no arguments and Scott decided to keep his mouth shut, even if he did still think this was a bad idea.

The Professor wheeled behind his desk and began sifting through some papers. "Scott, Ororo, I want you two to take the Blackbird to Laughlin City and see if you can locate this Man-Beast." He held out a sheet of paper and Scott took it. "Those are the coordinates."

"Alberta, Canada?" Scott sighed and headed for the door, Ororo falling in behind him.

Xavier smiled and shook his head. "Good luck, you two. Jean, I want you to prepare one of the isolation units."

"Right away, Professor."

As the redhead was about to leave, Xavier added mentally, **_And could you check on Rogue? See how she's adapting? And try to see if you can figure out what she's hiding._**

**_Sure thing._**


	2. Preservation...

Disclaimer, etc

Disclaimer, etc. in first part…

**__**

2.

Marie had been at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters less than a week and already she was thinking about running.

_It was a mistake to come here_, she thought as she watched the other kids.

A group of the younger kids were playing a game of basketball over on the court. Two others were engaged in a race, and Marie had to blink when one ran right over a goldfish pond without falling in. A group of teens her age were busy playing touch football on the vast lawn that spread out behind the school. They all seemed to be having fun and enjoying the sunny and unusually warm October afternoon.

Marie, on the other hand, was sitting by herself on a bench under a large oak tree. And wishing she was anywhere but there.

That's where Jean found her a few minutes later. The older woman came to a stop a few feet in front of her and Marie looked up into kind brown eyes. "How are you feeling, Rogue?"

Marie shrugged and looked down at her feet. "I'm okay, I guess."

Jean moved closer and took a seat next to the girl on the bench. "Aren't you a little warm in that turtleneck? And why don't you take the gloves off? The weather's beautiful today."

Marie tugged nervously at the long sleeves of her shirt, then folded her leather-clad hands on her lap. She was pretty sure she was sweating like a pig, but she didn't dare risk wearing a T-shirt. "I'm fine. A little chilly maybe."

The red-haired woman looked at her and Marie had to force herself not to squirm under that direct gaze. It always felt like this Grey woman could see just a little bit more than everyone else. Marie hoped Jean couldn't see what she was hiding. 

Jean nodded as if deciding something. "Alright, Rogue. If you're sure."

"I'm sure," Marie murmured. 

She felt bad about not telling anyone what her power was when she first showed up at the school. But if they found out now, she was sure she'd be back on the street in a heartbeat. Hell, they might throw her out anyway if she didn't start manifesting some kind of ability. It was a school for mutants after all.

Jean smiled. "Why are you sitting here all alone? Wouldn't you rather hang out with your peers? I'm sure they wouldn't mind one more." She gestured to the group playing football.

"They're playin' touch football," Marie said softly.

"So?"

"So, I don't wanna play, is all."

"There's no reason to be scared. They're all very nice kids."

Marie smiled ruefully. "It's not them I'm scared of. It's…" She shut up. She'd almost said too much.

Jean frowned. "What? What are you afraid of? You know you can tell–" She moved to lay a hand on the girl's shoulder. Marie couldn't stop herself from flinching away. Jean's hand fell back to her side.

"Rogue."

Marie forced herself to look at the older woman.

Those brown eyes were as kind as always. "I hope one day you'll trust me–trust us enough to tell us what's wrong."

With that said, Jean rose to leave and Marie tried not to let out a sigh of relief. Before the woman could get out of earshot she called, "Miss Grey."

Jean turned.

"Thanks."

Smiling, Jean continued on her way.


	3. Fear...

Disclaimer, etc

Disclaimer, etc. in first part…

**__**

3.

Jean was on her way to the sub-level infirmary when the Professor contacted her.

**_Jean, any luck with Rogue?_**

Jean sighed and shook her head. **_No, sorry. That girl is so closed off, I barely get anything from her. But what I do get disturbs me._**

**_How so?_**

Jean stepped off the elevator and turned left down the brightly-lit passage. **_Rogue has pretty strong mental barriers for one so young. But even with those barriers, I can feel her fear. Professor, that girl is very frightened of something._**

**_You've noticed how she shies away from touch of any kind…_**He let the thought trail off.

Again, Jean shook her head as she stopped in front of the large circular portal. **_I don't think it has to do with any history of abuse. I've felt that kind of fear from other children here. Rogue's fear is very different._** Laying her hand over the panel beside the doors, she waited for her prints to be read.

**_You think it might be related to her mutation._** It was a statement, not a question.

Jean smiled slightly as the semi-circular steel doors slid open. She could practically see Professor Xavier's thoughtful expression. Stepping inside the infirmary she thought, **_Yes, it did occur to me that her aversion to touch may have something to do with her power. But that's assuming…_**

**_That's assuming she is, in fact, a mutant._**

Jean paused to turn on the infirmary computer and pull up a diagnostic program. **_Well, she has yet to manifest any special ability. Most young mutants can't go long before their control slips, but she's yet to expose anything about herself other than her name. And I doubt 'Rogue' is the name we'd find on her birth certificate. She could just be a human runaway who needed someplace to go._**

**_She's a mutant, Jean. Of that I have no doubt. Keep trying to gain her trust. I have a feeling she needs someone to trust right now._**

**I'll try, Professor.**


	4. Hunt...

Disclaimer, etc

Disclaimer, etc. in first part…

**__**

4. 

The Blackbird landed in–or rather, dropped to–the snow-covered clearing with a quiet _whumph._

Ororo glanced over at Scott and arched a brow. He gave a little shrug of apology.

Chuckling, the white-haired woman unbuckled her harness and made her way towards the rear of the jet. Scott joined her as she lowered the loading ramp. They were immediately met with a blast of icy wind and snow.

"He's got to be kidding," Scott murmured. "How does he expect us to find one Man-Beast in all this?"

'All this' consisted of snow, trees, and yet more snow.

Scott was pretty sure he might have found the snow-buried evergreens beautiful, even peaceful–if he were in any other situation. Leather was not known for it's good insulation and the word 'shrinkage' rose unbidden to Scott's mind. He nearly turned on his heel to head back to the cockpit.

As if sensing his urge to flee, Ororo laid a gentle, yet restraining hand on Scott's arm. "Don't worry about it, Scott. If he is even half the beast we assume him to be, I expect he will find us first." With that, the Goddess of the Wind stepped out into the cold.

_And she thinks that was reassuring._ Letting out a sigh of disgust, Scott followed Ororo's lead.

****

Nearly three hours later, Scott was more than ready to head back to the Blackbird. He trudged through the snow, briskly rubbing his gloved hands together to regain some sort of feeling in his frozen fingers. He was tempted to rub at other, less-seemly parts of his anatomy to see if he could still feel anything there as well. _If I stay out in this cold much longer_, he thought, disgruntled. _I'm going have a whole new definition for the term 'blue balls'_.

"Storm!" Scott called, careful to use his teammate's codename. He was ready to call an end to their search, but Ororo was nowhere in sight. Damn it! They were supposed to keep within eyeshot of each other! "Storm!"

He cast another look around and took a moment to wipe at his visor. The snow was coming down a bit heavier now and it was getting harder to see. Scott looked up at the sky. The clouds had grown dark and heavy, indicating an approaching storm. _Storm_…Could she have taken to the sky to get a better view? He decided it was worth a try to send off a flare.

Scott had just started to lift a hand to his visor when he heard a low, menacing growl come from behind him. Ever so slowly, he turned around. And looked up.

_So, Ororo was right. He did find us first. Or rather, he found _me_ first._

Well, he certainly did look like a Man-Beast. He crouched on a sturdy, low-hanging branch of a nearby pine as if he owned it. Dark hair grew thick and wild about his head and face, and he was filthy from head to toe. And the professor was right. He didn't wear a stitch of clothing.

The Man-Beast bared his teeth in a feral snarl and growled again.

Scott was starting to worry. He was alone, facing down a wild man, and Ororo was nowhere to be seen. He was just grateful that the one thing the Professor hadn't been right about was those foot-long metal claws.

There was a distinctive metal hiss and Scott could only stare as six foot-long claws emerged from between the Man-Beast's knuckles.

_Why the hell did the Professor have to be right all the time?_

Careful not to make any sudden moves, Scott slowly raised his hand. If he could just get to his visor…He didn't have a chance.

Without warning, the Man-Beast leapt.

Scott found himself sprawled on his back in the snow, with about two hundred pounds of rabid male animal on top of him. _Gee_, he thought dazedly. _And it's only our first date._

Scott watched in horrified fascination as an arm drew back then descended, those lethal claws aiming for the jugular.

Then, with a blinding flash and a deafening _boom_, the Man-Beast went flying over Scott's head. The X-man sat up just in time to see Ororo land lightly on the ground. He could still smell the burning ozone and his teammate's eyes were just returning to their usual dark brown. He craned his neck to peer over his shoulder.

The Man-Beast lay facedown in the snow a good twenty yards away. He was motionless.

Scott looked back at Ororo and arched a brow. "Where were you?"

She shrugged, a smile tugging at her lips. "I went up top to get a better view. Seemed like a good idea." She came forward and held out a hand.

Scott muttered a "thanks" as he let her help him to his feet. He was still trying to figure out whether she had used him as bait or not.

"You're welcome," Ororo replied cheerfully and she walked off to check on their fried Man-Beast. She frowned down at the still figure. "Oh, dear. I hope that metal doesn't run throughout his body."

Scott snorted. "Chances are it does."

"Then, chances are I might have killed him." Ororo crouched down and rolled the Man-Beast onto his back. Little white tufts of condensation escaped from his slack mouth at even intervals. "Oh, good!" Ororo beamed. "He's still breathing."

"Yippee," Scott deadpanned. "Can we go now?"

"Certainly." Ororo rose to her feet, then rose to the skies leaving Scott to take care of the Man-Beast.

"Bait," Scott decided as he struggled to position the wild man over his shoulder. "She definitely used me as bait." At least those damn claws had gone back into their sheaths.

As he shifted the deadweight, Scott heard the clink of metal against metal. He immediately dropped his burden and backed up several feet, hand at his visor.

When the wild man didn't stir, Scott berated himself for being such a wuss and stalked back over to the still form. It was then that he noticed the dogtags.

_Dogtags? I wonder who this puppy belongs to. Whoever they are, they should be fined for letting him off his leash._

Keeping an eye trained on the Man-Beast's hands, Scott leaned in close enough so he could read the scraps of metal.

"_Wolverine. 458 25 243_." Scott smiled ruefully. "Wolverine, huh? An apt name if I've ever heard it. Well, wild man, I hope you've had all your shots."

Hoisting the Man-Beast–the _Wolverine_–to his shoulders once more, Scott began the trek back to the Blackbird. 


	5. Steel...

Disclaimer, etc

Disclaimer, etc. in first part…

**__**

5.

Jean was just removing her patient from the x-ray chamber when the Professor contacted her.

**_How is he doing?_**

Jean concentrated on levitating the unconscious man to the nearby examining table before responding. **_It's amazing, Professor. He's been living in the wild for God knows how long but there isn't a scratch on him. No scarring one would expect from living outdoors._**

It could have something to do with his mutation.

Jean nodded as she went to the computer and started it working on developing the images from the x-ray. **_I was thinking the same thing. Some kind of healing factor. But, I can't be sure until I take a blood sample and run some tests. I'm also interested in learning about those claws of his. The x-rays should tell me more about those. _**

How long has he been unconscious?

About two and a half hours now. He won't wake up anytime soon, though. When Scott and Ororo brought him down, I gave him a small dose of succinyl choline to make sure he didn't wake up while I examined him.

Jean could feel the professor's smile. **_Yes. I doubt our Wolverine would take kindly to being poked and prodded._**

Laughing, Jean replied, **_I haven't gotten to the poking yet, and_** **_I assure you there was very little prodding involved. More scrubbing and snipping than anything._**

I admit he was in dire need of some grooming.

You can say that again. Jean studied her handiwork. With the help of Scott and Ororo, she'd bathed the wild man from head to toe. After dressing him in surgical scrubs, Jean had taken a comb and scissors to his wild hair and thick beard. With a bit of time and elbow grease, she'd managed to somewhat tame one and trim the other down to an attractive stubble. She smiled as she remembered Scott's look when she'd mention their wild man cleaned up nice. She hadn't been able to resist teasing him.

The professor's chuckle echoed through Jean's mind. **_Jean, you are terrible!_**

Smiling, Jean turned her attention back to the computer. A dialogue box had popped up stating that the x-rays had been developed. With a few typed commands, Jean brought up the images. And stared. She could hardly believe what she was seeing.

Jean's fingers flew over the keyboard, bringing the full-body x-ray up on the large display screen on the wall. Her steps were hesitant as she walked over to the projection.

"Oh, my God." It was barely a whisper.

She sent out an urgent mental call. **_Professor! Scott! Ororo! I need you all to come down here right away!_**

What's wrong, Jean? Professor Xavier's mental voice was filled with concern.

Jean was already back at her computer, calling up all the information the diagnosis program had collected. **_Just get down here._** **_You've got to see this to believe it._**


	6. Realized...

Disclaimer, etc

Disclaimer, etc. in first part…

**__**

6.

"The metal is an alloy known as adamantium. Apparently it's indestructible."

"And it's been surgically grafted to his skeleton?" Ororo's asked, voice disbelieving.

Professor Xavier was grim. "Experimentation on mutants. Unfortunately, it is not as uncommon as you might think. However, I've never seen anything quite like this before."

Ororo moved closer to the projection on the wall, frowning. "But how could he have possibly survived such a procedure?"

Jean briefly looked over the printout from the computer. "His mutation. According to the blood and DNA samples, he has uncharted regenerative powers. Because of this, it is nearly impossible to determine his age." She cast a glance at Xavier. "He could very well be older than you, Professor."

Scott's brows shot into the stratosphere. "So you're saying we've got our very own Methuselah?"

Jean rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips. "Yes, Scott. Something like that."

"Can you imagine the pain he was put through? The agony?" Ororo stepped back from the large display screen, a fine shudder passing through her. "Who could have done such a thing? Why?"

"I don't know, Ororo." The Professor's frown deepened and he turned his chair to wheel towards the man lying on the examination table. "It seems we now have more questions than answers. And our Wolverine is the only one who can provide them."

The other moved closer as Professor Xavier reached out and placed his hands on either side of the Wolverine's head. He closed his eyes for a moment.

They flew open almost immediately. "Good Lord…"

Jean rushed forward, not used to seeing the Professor so shaken. "Professor, what's wrong? What did you see?"

Xavier shook his head distractedly, mentally examining what he'd felt, if not seen. "It was like looking at a shattered mirror." He frowned as the impression came back to him. "A shattered mirror hidden behind an impenetrable wall of ice and barbwire."

Jean glanced at the unconscious man then back at Xavier. "What does that mean, Professor?"

Professor Xavier sighed. "It means, this man has been so mentally broken that he's hiding. From everything. Even from himself."

"But can't you do something?" Scott asked.

"I can, but it will take time."

"How much time?"

The professor sent the younger man a sharp look. "I don't know, Scott. It could take weeks, months, possibly years before this man returns to being even a shadow of his former self. In the mean time," he said as he wheeled towards the door. "We have some questions which need answering."

Ororo went to follow the professor out, but Scott lingered.

"Jean? Are you alright?"

Jean blinked, snapping to attention. She'd been thinking about Professor Xavier's words. They had not been very reassuring. "What? Oh, I'm fine, Scott. Just wondering how all this is going to end."

Scott's lips curved into a little half-smile. "Things will be okay. You'll see." He reached out to stroke Jeans' cheek and his smile deepened when she turned her face into his hand, pressing he lips into his palm. "You my girl?"

Jean returned his smile and murmured, "Always."

A quick kiss, and he was gone.


	7. Run...

Disclaimer, etc

Disclaimer, etc. in first part…

**__**

7.

Marie didn't realize she was crying as she ran down the hall.

God, why? She'd been so careful!

*_It's not your fault._*

Marie knew the thought wasn't her own. It belonged to the other girl, Kitty. The one she'd just left unconscious in the middle of the cafeteria.

Marie choked back a sob. _I didn't even stay and try to help. I just ran!_

*_It's not your fault. It was an accident.*_

Logically, Marie knew Kitty was right. It really hadn't been her fault. Some kids had been playing around and Kitty had been standing just a little too close. She'd gotten shoved and she'd fallen. She'd reached out and tried to stop her descent. Unfortunately, Kitty's hand had found the one inch of bare skin between Marie's long gloves and short-sleeved shirt. It had only been two seconds before Marie's brain realized what was happening.

But it had been two seconds too late. Marie felt Kitty's presence in her mind even as she saw the girl fall unconscious to the cafeteria floor.

The large room had slowly gone deathly silent. And everyone had been looking at her.

Just then, a kid with blue fur and a tail rushed up and knelt besides the fallen girl. Cradling her limp form, he'd turned burning silver eyes on Marie and hissed, "_Schlechte Hexe_! Vhat did you do to her?"

Having no answer that could possibly be satisfactory for the blue boy – 

*_His name's_ _Kurt. Kurt Wagner. He's my boyfriend. Isn't he a sweetie? All worried and –*_

– Marie murmured a quiet "I'm sorry" before turning and fleeing from the scene.

_And now everybody hates me! _

Marie was so upset that she didn't realize that she'd run right through several walls during her flight.

__

*_Everybody doesn't hate you! I don't hate you.*_

Marie paused in her flight. _You don't? Even after what I did to you?_

_*How many times do I have to tell you? It wasn't your fault!*_

Marie could hear the conviction in Kitty's mental voice, though the other girl was already beginning to fade into the background of her mind.

Suddenly weary, Marie sighed and wiped at the tears staining her cheeks. _It doesn't matter if it was my fault or not. I hurt you with my power and the Professor is gonna be pissed. I might as well save them the trouble of throwing me out and just leaving._

It was then that Marie noticed she had no idea where she was.

Turning about, she studied the small circular chamber. There didn't seem to be a door or window anywhere. In fact, there didn't appear to be an opening of any kind.

"How did I get in here without –"

Marie realized the answer before she even finished the question. She also realized that if Kitty's powers had got her in there, they could certainly get her out.

Tentatively, she reached out her hand and pressed it against the wall. Slowly, her hand began to disappear. First her fingers, then past her knuckles, until everything up to her wrist had completely disappeared through the wall.

But something wasn't right. It was taking a lot of effort. Too much effort. It felt as if she were pushing her arm through a bucket of half-dried cement. Marie started to pull her hand back.

And felt the immediate stirrings of panic when her arm wouldn't budge.

_Oh, God, no! Kitty's powers can't wear off now! God, not now!_

Tugging frantically for what seemed like minutes, Marie gave a startled shout of joy when her hand suddenly slid free. She wouldn't be trying that again any time soon.

But how to get out of there?

_Might as well try one of the old-fashioned methods_, Marie thought wryly. _Scream for help._ She began to yell and bang on the wall of her hopefully temporary prison.

"Help! Can anyone hear me? Get me out of here!"

She paused for a moment, ear against the wall to hear if there was any response.

All she heard was the sound of her own breathing.

"Dammit!" She banged at the wall once more.

And with a slight jerk, her prison began to move.

_Oh. So it's an elevator. Okay._

She would simply get off where ever the elevator stopped and ask the nearest person to point her towards the exit. Simple. Easy. 

_I'll get out of here and everything will go back to the way it was before. I was pretty okay by myself before, I'll be okay by myself again. Sure, I'll be okay._

_Everything'll be okay._


	8. In wildness...

Disclaimer, etc

Disclaimer, etc. in first part…

**__**

8.

_Things will be okay. You'll see._

Scott's parting words to her.

Ten minutes later, things were definitely not okay.

_Very not okay_, Jean thought dazedly as she tried to drag air into her lungs. The muscular arm wrapped around her throat wasn't helping any.

A whisper of movement had been her only warning, and even that had come too late. He'd attacked, clamping an arm around her neck and pressing a fist to the side of her face. Jean knew that if she made a sound, a movement–hell if she even _breathed_ wrong, she'd be dead. But then again, breathing was becoming less of an option at that point.

She'd already sent a mental call to the others, warning them that the Wolverine was conscious and to approach with extreme caution. There really wasn't much else she could do but wait. So she did. It had only been a matter of seconds, but time seemed to have slowed down just for her.

Jean held herself still, feeling his warm breath as it wafted past her ear–she could have sworn he'd sniffed at her–and the heat of his torso pressed against her back. She could feel the rapid rise and fall of his chest. He was holding her so close, she could practically feel his heart pounding. Or was that her own heart?

The Wolverine growled low in his throat, and Jean shuddered. It wasn't entirely from fear.

Jean balked at her body's reaction and forced herself instead to concentrate on trying to interpret the flood of emotions coming from her patient's mind.

_God, he's little more than an animal_, Jean thought. _Running on pure instinct. _

Suddenly, he released her, flinging her away from him. Jean went sprawling across the floor. Coughing, she sat up and dragged much-needed air into her lungs. Wary, she watched as the Wolverine began prowling around the infirmary. Apparently he didn't like what he saw, because those foot-long claws made an abrupt appearance. He growled, and this time Jean's shudder was all fear. Cornered animals could be very vicious. Wolverines especially so.

Careful, not to make any sudden movements, Jean slowly began to shift her way backwards across the floor. She kept one eye trained on her patient and the other scanned the room for anything she could use to either knock him out or help her escape. Things weren't looking good, considering she was pretty sure those sharp eyes would notice anything floating across the room. And the Wolverine himself blocked the large steel doors. It didn't take Professor Xavier to figure out she was in deep trouble.

**_Scott, where are you?_**

Ororo and I are on our way, Jean, came the reply. **_But someone's in the elevator. And we left the Professor in his office._**

**_How the hell can someone be in the elevator?_** **_The students aren't even supposed to know about it!_** Jean slid back another foot as the Wolverine began clawing at the loose cotton top and pants he'd been dressed in. He was clawing himself in the process. **_Scott, get your asses down here now!_**

**_We're coming now. We're taking the emergency stairs and should be down there in less than a minute. Just hold on, Jean!_**

Jean didn't bother to reply. She was too busy keeping a watchful eye on the wild man across the room. As his violent slashing opened more and more lacerations, the more frenzied he'd become. The pain and the scent of his own blood was making him absolutely feral. It wouldn't be long before he remembered he wasn't alone and took his frustration out on her.

_Think, Jean! You're a teacher for christsake! Cornered animal…Doesn't like being here…He feels trapped…Trapped like you…_The solution popped into her mind almost immediately. _Give him a way out. The only way out. The doors._

**_I'm letting him out._**

You're doing what?!

I have to!

**_Jean, don't! We'll be there–_**Jean severed the mental connection and concentrated on employing her other talent.

Using her telekinesis, Jean punched the manual override for the steel doors of the infirmary. Slowly, the metal semi-circles began to open with a soft hum. Dropping to a low crouch, bloodied claws at the ready, the Wolverine growled at the moving doors. When the movement had stopped, Jean watched as the wild man stood stock-still and sniffed the air.

He slid warily out into the bright corridor, pausing again to sniff the air and to look around. Apparently satisfied that there wasn't anyone nearby, he took off in a loping run, leaving a bloody trail behind him. Jean let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She immediately nudged the manual controls to reseal the infirmary.

**_Scott, he's out wandering the corridors. When you run into him, tell Ororo to zap him again._**

Are you okay?

Jean sighed and rubbed at her sore neck. **_I'm fine. I just think we'll need to use restraints next time. Wouldn't want one of the students getting hurt._**

No sooner had the words left her mind, than Jean heard a scream that had the hair at her nape standing on end.

_Oh dear God. The elevator._

The infirmary doors sealed with a soft thud.


	9. Call of the wild...

Disclaimer, etc

Disclaimer, etc. in first part…

**__**

9.

His senses came back to him in a rush. His eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw was a white lab coat. He attacked.

_Bad…white no-fur bad…hurt…pain…kill white no-fur…_

He had the white no-fur by the neck. It wasn't getting away. He could kill it now. Taste its blood. The urge sent a thrill through him. But then he caught the scent, and other things came to him. He sniffed.

_Fear…female…not white no-fur…red fur…soft red fur…smells good…aroused…mate…_

He sniffed again, deeper this time. There was another scent.

_Smells of another…another male…not mate…_

The female was another's. He didn't want her, not another's female. He let her go and turned his focus on his surroundings. 

It smelled wrong, looked wrong. There were no trees, no snow, no other predators, no prey. It smelled wrong…

Agitated, he began to stalk back and forth.

_Smells wrong…bad…smells…smells like before…before with…_

He brushed something. Looking down he saw white. And growled. His claws sprang forth.

_White no-fur…kill white no-fur…_

He slashed at the white no-fur, but it hurt him back. He was bleeding. He could smell his blood. This angered him, made him claw all the more viciously.

_Kill white no-fur…_

Still the white no-fur hurt him more. His wounds closed but new ones would appear. _Kill white no-fur…_

Suddenly, he heard a low sound. He spun around low, ready for an attack. But nothing came. Instead, the strange, shiny stone opened before him and he could see down a large, bright cave.

Suspicious, he sniffed at the air. Nothing. Nothing but the strange before smell. He ventured out further and sniffed again. Nothing.

_Free..._

He ran through the cave, pausing every so often to sniff the air, get a sense of where to go. How to get out.

Again, the shiny stones opened before him. A small burrow. He caught a scent. There was someone there. He stalked closer and saw her.

_Female…_

He rushed forward, trapping the female in the burrow. He inhaled deeply.

_Fear…big, dark…_Something came to him, long forgotten. A word: _Eyes._

He liked the female's eyes.

_Brown fur… soft…_

He stroked the soft brown fur, a bloody claw accidentally slicing the female's face. Her scent grew stronger.

_Good…smells good…no male…mate…mine…_

He moved closer and the female let out a small whimper.

_Mark her…mine…my female…my mark…_

Growling, he nuzzled at his mate's fur, moving it out of the way. An expanse of–another word came–_skin_. Pale. Soon it would have his mark.

Sure that the female–his female–could not escape, he reared back and bit her.


End file.
